


The Sultan and the Princess

by AdriannaSharp, Lyrhia



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Comedy, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Romance, Sexual Tension, camel shenanigans, charlie is chaotic evil, fluff with hintings of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaSharp/pseuds/AdriannaSharp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrhia/pseuds/Lyrhia
Summary: When Chibiusa needs a bedtime story, Auntie Minako and Uncle Khaa are happy to provide a little something based on on their past lives. Filled with romance, adventure, hints of angst, and lots of interrupting each other. Written for the senshi x shitennou  bang challenge.





	The Sultan and the Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first entry for the wonderful and amazing 2019 Senshi Shitennou Reverese Mini Bang. A huge thank you to all the mods who make this event happen and another big thank you to all the wonderful people in the community who helped me, listened to my story rants, and made me laugh along the way.
> 
> Cluckster, who has been an absolutely amazing beta is the sweetest in the world and I couldn't ask for anyone better.
> 
> And finally, last but not least, the wonderfully amazingly talented Lyrhia for her artwork. The initial artwork was a huge inspiration and bouncing back and forth with her on ideas was absolutely wonderful. Also, in addition to her original piece, she did TWO MORE and my heart is full and bursting with all the love.

The Crystal Palace shone like a beacon. The sun wrapped around the pillars keeping the residents warm despite the minor chill of winter still in the air. But the blossoms were starting to open and the city was filled with new colours. Which was why the little princess was so tired.

“I liked the pink ones the best,” Chibiusa said sleepily from Khaalid’s shoulder. His long, white hair tickled her face and she brushed it away.

“Which pink ones?” Minako asked. She walked a step behind so she could speak with the princess face to face. “There were lots of pink ones.”

A small, sleepy smile appeared on her face. “The ones that matched my hair,” she said proudly, as if her hair gave colour to the buds. Sure enough, there were still a few blooms tucked into the buns on her head.

Khaalid patted her back and Chibiusa yawned. “I want to see all the flowers when they bloom.” Her head perked up and she looked at Minako. “Will you come with me too?”

“Of course, Princess. I like to see all the flowers too.”

Minako grinned. It was small moments like this where she was reminded of Usagi. Well, Neo-Queen Serenity. It was still strange to say that, even though she assumed the title almost a decade ago. But in private, she was still Usagi. Still her best friend. And despite her daughter being the crown princess, Usagi Small Lady Serenity, she was still Chibiusa in private. Still the same excitable, joyful girl she met all those years ago. But she was younger now than she was then. It was a strange thought, really. Minako squeezed Chibiusa’s hand, wanting her to stay like this. But she knew that eventually, Chibiusa would have to face a terrible future that, even at nine hundred years old, would still be too young to face.

“We’ll make sure you see all the flowers.”

These moments were ones she loved. Ones where she could simply be Minako, looking after a child who, for all intents and purposes, was her niece.

“Uncle Khaa, will you come to see the flowers with us too?”

“Of course I will.”

The baritone of his voice seemed to soothe her and she let out another large yawn.

The three walked in silence as the princess dozed but once they reached her room, Khaalid sat her up on the bed. It was a beautiful room, all pink and white and one entire wall was covered in stuffed animals. She slept with a hoard of them every night. But she made sure to rotate them so each one would always have some time to snuggle with her and guard her from any nightmares

“Alright little miss,” he began. “It’s time to put your jammies on.”

“But I’m too sleepy. Can’t you do it?”

Minako piped in, kneeling next to Khaalid. “You’re getting to be a big girl now. You can put them on by yourself.”

Chibiusa stuck out her lip and Minako could have sworn her eyes doubled in size. “Please Auntie Minako?”

Minako let out a breath. Sometimes that kid looked far too much like her mother. And she never could say no to Usagi.

“I’ll bring them to you but you have to put them on yourself. Which ones do you want to wear?”

“The white dress with the yellow,” she said immediately.

Minako smirked at the girl’s small burst of energy, wondering if she was really as tired as she seemed.

She pulled the small nightgown out of her closet and handed it to her.

“Can you show Auntie and Uncle how fast you can change?”

“But I’m still sleepy.”

“One, two…” Khaalid began counting playfully.

Chibiusa’s eyes doubled again, recognizing the game. “I’m doing it!” she claimed, pulling off her skirt as quick as she could.

Khaalid got to 24 by the time she finished and Minako tucked her day clothes away to the side.

“Okay,” he said. “Time to get under the covers.”

As she wiggled and wriggled to get under the sheets, he walked over to the wall of stuffed animals. “Which ones would you like tonight?”

Her sleepy facade was slipping as she excitedly named off seven of them and Minako helped him carry them over, sharing a look as they went. They fluffed the sheets around her and tucked her in, each kissing her forehead.

“Wait, where are you going?” she asked as they walked away.

“It’s bedtime,” Minako said. “That means you have to go to sleep. Mommy and daddy will be here soon to say goodnight too.”

Chibiusa pouted again. “Can I have a story?”

“But you were so tired,” Minako said in mock astonishment.

She wiggled in the sheets. “I sleep better with a story.”

The couple looked at each other. “Very well,” he said. The two settled on either side of Chibiusa’s bed. “What kind of story would you like?”

“About princes and princesses!”

Minako smiled and Khaalid raised his eyebrow as she began. “I have just the story for you. Once upon a time…”

-

The heat was sweltering. The princess sat in the carriage, fanning herself with an intricately embroidered thing that was provided to her. Truthfully, it was almost as hot as her home planet, but she hadn’t been there in years. Instead, she was acclimatized to the carefully controlled temperatures on the moon. She found it bitterly cold at first but eventually, the cool temperatures of the moon became natural to her.

She fanned herself again, the strange large sleeves billowed as she moved her arm. She was told that this would be appropriate to wear but she couldn’t understand how long sleeves and hems that brushed her ankles would help to keep her cool. At least the red fabric was thin. And she did admire the golden embroidery at all of the hems.

She had been in the carriage for hours now. They both decided that it would be better for her to arrive in a more traditional manner and she didn’t mind. She stared out the window at the dunes and the cities that dotted the horizon. There was quite a bit of sand to be seen but it was fascinating. It reminded her a bit of her home world of Venus, nothing for miles but then a city would appear in just the right spot to be sustainable enough to live.

She looked out the window and sure enough, their destination grew closer. A bit of sand kicked up in her face and she retreated back into the carriage. It was difficult to see the city properly so she decided to wait until her arrival before looking outside again.

The rough sand gave way to stone paths and the ride became a bit smoother. Deciding the danger of sand was past, she peeked out of the window just as they were passing through the largest arches she had ever seen. The architecture on her planet was nothing to scoff at but she couldn’t help her slightly gaping jaw at the size of the walls.

People bustled about their way, but their heads would turn as they caught sight of the carriage. Surely someone of such great importance was here to see the Sultan. A few stragglers began following her carriage and she sat back into the shadows where she could see out but it was more difficult to see in.

The buildings were made of stone but more seamless than any of the buildings she called home. Across them were painted intricate swirls and patterns in a swath of colours that blended and faded into each other. It was as if the colours on the walls were trying to imitate the greenery that couldn’t grow.

The bustling streets continued around her as they drove deeper into the city. The people craned their heads and smiled as she passed, offering their wares to the mysterious stranger in their city.

The close proximity of the buildings opened up slowly as they continued. Buildings became larger, with more space between them, until they reached a large opening where the palace stood.

Once again, Venus’ jaw gaped. The stone of the palace was the colour of the sand below her but the gates and the rooftops were rich in colour. Blues and greens and yellows swirled seamlessly in perfect design. As the carriage passed through the gates and guards, she could see that the colours were made of small tiles arranged perfectly.

It was in this inner courtyard where the carriage came to a stop. She heard the large gates close behind them and saw the entourage in front to receive her.

She was assisted out of the carriage with the same hand that helped her into it. The sun beamed down and she was grateful she had the shade of the carriage on her journey. Fortunately, she was quickly guided into the shade.

There were several men and one woman awaiting her, as well as a handful of guards. Venus looked them over. Their stance was good. While their hands were not on their swords, she could see that they would be ready to strike at a moment’s notice.

“Welcome to the capital, my Lady,” the first man said. He was taller and lanky, except for the slightly more prominent gut that he was clearly trying to pull in. “You honour us with your presence. My name is Haatim.” He gestured to the men beside him. “This is Taisir and Fadee. We are the Sultan’s advisers and act in his stead.”

The other two men bowed at their introductions. They had similar features to Haatim except that Taisir had a thicker beard and Fadee was a head shorter.

“It is an honour to meet you. I am very grateful to be welcomed in to your city. While I have only driven through, I can already see its exceptional beauty.”

“You flatter us,” Taisir said. “We hope that the rest of your stay will live up to its first impression.”

Venus fought the urge to roll her eyes. She suspected a large amount of flattering small talk would follow.

Fadee spoke next. “You must be tired from your long trip. This is Sabaa.” He gestured to the young woman next to him. “She will be your handmaiden for your stay.”

“It is an honour,” she said with a curtsy. She was a pretty thing with long dark hair and a sweet smile. A bit younger than she would have expected but she did marvel that she didn’t shrink away slightly like the men beside her did as she stepped closer to them.

“We have a beautiful palace to show you, my lady,” Haatim continued. “I’m sure it does not compare to the grand Lunar architecture you're accustomed to but we hope to live up to your expectations.

Yes. She was right. Lots of flattering small talk. She never did like to carry that on for more than a few sentences. Instead, she decided to cut directly to the chase. “I would prefer to see the Sultan first.”

“My lady,” Taisir said, “the Sultan is very busy and likely will not be able to join you until supper is served.”

She smirked ever so slightly. “Tell him I arrived early. I’m sure he would be very upset to not greet me himself.”

Venus could feel the frustration building in Taisir, even if it wasn’t evident from the way he fiddled with his moustache. Fortunately, Haatim stepped in. “I will see if he can be spared from his duties.”

“Thank you.”

“Sabaa, if you could please escort Lady Venus to the pond terrace, Taisir, Fadee, see about gathering a few refreshments.” He turned his attention back to Venus. “You must be in need of some nourishment. The desert can certainly take quite a bit of energy to cross, even when you are simply watching it pass.”

“That would be lovely.”

The three men left, leaving her with Sabaa, and two guards who followed as Venus was led through the halls.

The inside of the palace was more magnificent on the inside. The hallways were wide and airy and no hallway was completely closed off. Instead, one side of every hallway seemed to open onto a garden and almost every one held a water feature. The gentle spray of the water floated on the air and she felt herself refreshed.

By the time they reached the pond terrace, there were refreshments already laid out. For older men, she was quite impressed that they could make it to the kitchen and have it set up by the time they arrived.

Venus sat herself at the table, tucking her long skirts underneath her. The food looked amazing and all sorts of new smells enticed her but she had to hold back, knowing that it would be less than polite to begin before the Sultan arrived. Some smelled sweet and some spicy. She couldn’t even begin to describe the smells in the air. Instead, she held herself tall and sipped her drink.

It wasn’t long before everyone in the room held themselves a little taller. The guards at every entrance stood at attention, their eyes becoming a bit sharper and she knew he must have been in the next room. She stood up in anticipation.

She smiled at herself when he entered, flanked by Haatim. He was dressed in white silks trimmed with gold. His long, white hair stood in contrast to his dark skin. In fact, he was darker than the last time she saw him. In his time back home, his skin certainly saw more sun than what he was used to in Elysium.

“Your Majesty,” she said, curtsying low. “It is a great honour.”

He held up his hand. “Not at all Lady Venus. It is I who should be honoured to receive you. Word of your courage, leadership, and beauty have reached us even here on Earth.”

“I should certainly hope so. Otherwise I am not doing my job properly.”

Venus could feel the air around her tighten, and it wasn’t from the heat. She suspected that the staff were not accustomed to visitors speaking to their Sultan with such boldness.

The air released, however, when she heard him chuckle. “Certainly not.” He gestured back to her chair. “Please sit. I’m sure you must be hungry.”

“Do I give myself away so easily?” she teased with only the confidence a Venusian could. She took her seat only a few moments after he did.

“I made the trek from Elysium just a few weeks ago. I understand the famish the desert gives.”

“Well said.”

He turned his gaze to the attendants in the room. “Thank you. That will be all for now.”

Haatim and Sabaa exited quickly, knowing that they shouldn’t dally. Venus glanced around at the guards still present. He did not miss her glance.

“Would you like me to dismiss my guards as well?”

“I have heard tales of your battle skills, Your Majesty. But the need to fill the room with your guards when I am present says otherwise.”

She smirked, knowing just how to tease him.

“My skills lie with a sword. I hardly think I would last in battle against you.” He took a sip of his drink but Venus was sure she was the only one who could see the gentle smirk behind the glass.

“I trust your journey was pleasant?” he asked.

“It was, thank you. In fact, your lands remind me a bit of my home planet.”

His fork stopped momentarily on the way to his lips. “Oh?” The fork continued and he wrapped his lips around a piece of fruit that she could not name. “How so?”

She placed a piece of the same fruit in her mouth for dramatic pause. It was refreshing and she forced herself not to moan at the flavour. “The desert reminds me of Venus, seemingly hopeless as it stretches to the horizon. But then, just as you think the heat will claim you, a town appears.”

“If you wish to see more of the desert, I would be happy to act as your guide.”

While they didn’t show it, the guards around the room stiffened. There were some advantages of being so in tune to the emotions of those around you.

“With an entourage at your disposal to keep you safe, no doubt.”

“I hardly keep an entourage when I am in Elysium. I am at home in the desert. The sand and stones beneath my feet is more natural than any grass. And I will be in excellent hands with you, should any danger arise.”

Venus fought the urge to laugh. Every guard around her was emanating the same feeling: fear and worry.

“Well,” she began as she pierced a piece of spiced chicken. “I’m sure you know what’s best.” She slipped her fork into her mouth and watched him across the table.

He was different than he was in Elysium. There, it was as if he held the world on his shoulders. Here, it seemed lesser somehow. He was more at ease.

“I’m sure we can fit a visit into the desert into the itinerary. That is, if the Lady Venus is prepared for a bit more of an eventful stay here.”

She lifted her glass. “A Venusian is always prepared for ‘eventful’”

-

Once the food was consumed, and the plates cleared away, Venus was shown to her room. Sabaa led her, instructing the areas they passed by.

“Beyond that hall is the guest wing but His Grace requested a particular room for you to ensure that you receive the best view in the city.”

The doors were double wide and guards who were already at the ready opened the doors for her.

The room was tall and grand. The walls were white with intricate gold trim everywhere and the entryway was framed with an elephant statue on each side. Tan couches framed the centre of the room atop a blue and gold carpet and the windows were framed with thick, dark blue curtains. A large bed was tucked against the far wall surrounded by large, wooden bed posts.

“Would you like to have a bath this evening, my Lady?”

Venus grazed her hand across one of the couches, admiring their almost buttery, plush texture. “Yes. That would be nice.”

Sabaa assisted her. She was disrobed and led towards a large and inviting tub that was already brimming with sweet smells, one of which she recognized as her signature scent. Citrus. Of course he would have seen to that.

Venus lay amidst the oils, only realizing then how much the day had taken out of her. She sighed in contentment as Sabaa gently washed the desert sand from her skin.

“Have you worked in the palace long?” Venus asked, breaking the long silence.

She was taken aback by the question, as if she wasn’t accustomed to being spoken to so personally. But she eased. “I grew up in these quarters, my Lady. My mother was a handmaiden in her younger years.”

“And you enjoy it?”

“I do, my Lady. The Sultan is very kind.”

Even if she didn’t feel that way, Venus would have sensed it. But the girl’s words were sweet and sincere.

“And your mother. How does she fare?”

“Well, my Lady. She is unable to perform some of the intricacies required of her as a handmaiden and has since become an assistant in the kitchens.”

“The Sultan is kind indeed. Many others would have cast her into the street.”

Sabaa took her arm and stroked the oils into her skin. “I’m very grateful.”

“It’s been many years since I’ve visited my mother. You are fortunate to have yours so close.”

“I apologize, my Lady. I did not mean to bring up a painful topic.”

Venus gently waved her hand, a few water droplets following as she went. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m the one who brought it up.” She dragged her fingers through the water. “Please send my regards to the one who drew this bath.”

“It was my pleasure.” She spoke with elegance and propriety but Venus could feel that she was unaccustomed to such compliments.

“Truly, the temperature is perfect and the oils are a beautiful balance to each other. And you seem to know just what to do to get that sand out of every crevice. I suspect I have sand where I never imagined it to be.”

“It is an honour to serve one such as yourself. Many women become shy upon disrobing. Your relaxed state is very useful.”

“I never could understand Terrans prudish behaviour when it comes to nudity. What do they possibly imagine people have underneath it all?”

“Forgive me for asking but I understand that Venusian modesty is very different.”

Venus smiled warmly and placed a hand over hers. “There is no need to ask for forgiveness. Curiousity is what makes us, does it not? Curiousity pushes us to discover and create. There is no need to apologize for it.” Venus dipped her head back into the water. “And I suspect that any rumours you’ve heard are true. There is little modestly, as you Terrans call it. It’s quite a foreign concept there. If it weren’t for Venusian tradition of fashion to maintain, I suspect it would have fallen out of use years ago. My grandmother was often known for pushing away those stereotypes and only wearing clothing when foreign dignitaries visited.”

Sabaa moved up to the head of the tub and began carefully combing and washing the golden locks in front of her. “I can hardly imagine.”

Venus slid her finger along the water and caught a white flower that floated on top. “These blossoms are lovely. What are they called?”

“Royal Jasmine, my Lady.”

“If it’s possible, I would like to take some of these home with me. I know my Princess would admire them.”

“Of course, my Lady. I will see to it personally.”

Silence enveloped them as Venus took in the scents and oils surrounding her. Sabaa began gathering her hair into tendrils and braiding them tightly but carefully upon her head.

-

The small princess was tucked in tightly but her eyes were wide with curiousity. “So there _is_ a princess in this story.”

Minako laughed. “Well that Princess isn’t part of this story. And you already have another Princess AND a Sultan in this story.”

“But how can a Princess serve another Princess? And a Sultan isn’t a prince.”

Minako grinned and glanced at Khaalid. “The Sultan is definitely a kind of prince. He’s very kind and just. That’s what makes someone princely.”

“When does he fight a dragon?”

Khaalid tucked the sheets in tighter around her. “I’m afraid this isn’t that kind of story, little one. But there are still adventures to hear about.” He gestured to Minako. “Would you care to continue?”

“I would be happy to.” She turned back to the little princess. “That night, after Sabaa was dismissed for the night, the princess paced her room.”

-

Venus stood at the balcony in a nightgown that was somewhere between Venusian modesty and Terran obscenity. Sabaa was right. It truly was a spectacular view. The city laid out before her. She could see the lights, hear the laughter, and watch as people hung decorations in honour of the festival the following day. She heard that it was to be quite the spectacle and she was excited to see it for herself.

There was a last glimmer of sunlight on the horizon and the stars were beginning to appear one by one. She blew a kiss to her home planet, still the brightest in the sky, and wished her people good night. She then turned her attention to the moon. She kissed her fingers and brought them to her head, then her heart.

The breeze turned a bit too chilly for her liking when she heard a wall move inside of her room. She smiled, sensing who it was before she could see his face.

“You’re late,” she commented, keeping her eyes on the horizon.

He slid the wall shut and walked over to her. “Then I beg for forgiveness.”

It was a long moment of silence before she turned to see him. He was dressed simply, for a Sultan, in only a pale blue robe that brought out the blue flecks in his otherwise grey eyes.

He went by many names and here, in this city, he was his people’s Sultan. But Venus knew him as Kunzite first and, in private chambers, he could be Kunzite once more.

“Your forgiveness is granted. You may take my hand.”

He smirked and stepped towards her. He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. She smiled in that way he loved and she turned back to the windows to shut the curtains.

-

“And the Sultan came to see her. It was late and getting dark. No one would miss him because he told his attendants that he was feeling unwell and wished not to be disturbed. He used the secret passageways in the palace to get to her without being seen.”

“What happened?” Chibiusa asked.

“Well,” Minako said with that same smile. “Then they-”

“Discussed their interests and parted ways with a hearty handshake,” Khaalid interrupted.

Chibiusa slumped back into her pillows. “That’s not very romantic. He could kiss her,” she pouted. “What about a story about mommy and daddy? They’re the most romantic.”

Minako stifled a laugh, knowing what those two put each other through over the years. At least in this lifetime. “One day, we’ll tell you all the stories about your mommy and daddy.”

“Auntie Minako has some very good stories,” Khaalid agreed. “And so do I.”

“Tell me one of them now.” She stuck out her lower lip, so reminiscent of a young Usagi and Minako patted her head.

“Another time. We still haven’t finished this story.”

“And since Auntie Minako is forgetting some things, I’ll tell you what happens next.”

-

The Sultan awoke the next morning. He was alone, in his own room, where he had been all night. He had a good night's rest, because that was important to him and after a nutritious breakfast, he set out for the day. It was the Festival of Unity and the whole city would be bustling. The Princess had excellent timing with her visit and he knew she would take great delight in the festivities.

Despite his guards and advisers protests, he would show her his kingdom himself. They argued that she could be escorted by anyone else but he silenced them all. He could hardly be called a gracious host unless he was the one who escorted the Venusian Princess. At least, that’s what he wanted them to believe.

He met her in the west courtyard where four guards also waited with Haatim. He was a man who was far too worried about everything, though Kunzite supposed he could be quite similar with his own Prince so he usually let it slide.

“Your highness,” his adviser bowed. “I must impress that this is highly unorthodox and-”

“My life is paramount to the survival of the kingdom. Yes, I know. Tell me, do you worry about me this much during my time in Elysium?”

He became flustered, unsure of what to say to his Sultan but he put his adviser back at ease. “I assure you, we will be quite alright. If Endymion’s antics haven’t killed me yet, a day out in the market will be quite safe.”

He caught the smile on Venus’ face over Haatim’s shoulder but the exchange passed before anyone could notice.

“Very well, Your Majesty. Have a lovely time. If you need anything at all-”

“I will be sure to send a guard back and let you know,” he said, finishing the thought.

He stepped aside and Kunzite walked to his visiting dignitary. She was a vision in blues and gold with a light head covering to spare her from the desert sun.

“Good morning Your Majesty” she greeted.

“And to you. Did you have a pleasant evening?”

Her lips twisted into a smile he was very familiar with. “I did, thank you.”

“And the accommodations are to your liking?”

“They are. Thank you for being so hospitable.”

To anyone else, it would sound innocent enough. He meanwhile was re-imagining their…_talks_ from the previous night.

“I hope you’re prepared for an eventful day.”

“I am Venusian. I am always prepared.”

Kunzite smiled and they began their walk out of the palace, a guard at each corner of them.

“I must admit,” she said, “there was no knowledge of this festival on the Moon so I was unable to prepare. Would you care to indulge me?”

“Gladly.” He held out his arm and she placed her hand on top of his as they exited the palace. “Today marks the Festival of Unity. It celebrates the joining of Vivaan and Harita. The story has been passed down for so long that you hear different versions across the kingdom. Some say they were mortals, separated by war. Others say they were the Gods of the sun and nature. But one part of the tale is true no matter where you hear it. The two were separated. The reason varies: be it by the Gods, by war, by mountains. But they always come together in the end and bring peace throughout the land. Today is the day we celebrate that peace.”

The noise of the market grew louder as they came closer to the gates of the palace.

“And what do you believe?”

“I believe all sides have some truth to it. I believe that Vivaan was a God and Harita was mortal. That one day, Vivaan came to Earth and saw Harita’s beauty and fell in love with her. The other Gods did not accept Vivaan’s love for a mortal but once they saw Earth’s beauty for what it was, they blessed the union and Harita was blessed to look after all living creatures on Earth.”

She smiled. “A lovely story for the romantic in all of us. But would the Gods truly bless such a union?”

“I believe they would. After all, I have seen how you have already taken to Earth’s customs and beauty. And you have only seen a desert.”

“I am hardly a God, Your Majesty. But I appreciate the flattery.”

“The pleasure is all mine.”

They stepped past the gates and into the marketplace, which was more colourful than it was the day before. Red and yellow and green draperies decorated the booths and walkways. Children ran through the walks with streamers and the people were full of smiles as they traded their wares.

The decorations weren’t the only thing filling the marketplace with colour. Scarves, clothing, spices, food, everything created a myriad of colour. Venus found herself needing to blink a few times to adjust. And the smells made her mouth water. Between the smells of fresh spices she couldn’t name and roasting meat, she found herself famished.

-

“And the princess was so hungry that she took bites of everything she saw. She took a bite of roasted meat, and ran to the next stall where she put a whole date in her mouth. Then she worked her way through half of the market before she could be convinced to stop.”

Minako threw a stuffed bunny at Khaalid, jolting him and Chibiusa out of their stupors. “I think Uncle Khaalid is telling the story wrong. The princess did not run carelessly through the streets, eating up all the food she could. She was respectful and took her time to enjoy all the food that was offered to her.”

-

Venus floated between the booths. And if it wasn’t enough to unintentionally intimidate others by herself, the presence of the Sultan at her side certainly did that. Their very presence launched everyone in the vicinity to bow, although he insisted to all that it wasn’t necessary. Venus started to wonder if they should have worn disguises. But she realized that the guards would have been a tip off regardless.

She was offered food everywhere they stepped. People stopped her, offering their cuisine and calling her dhahabi. She ate roasted meat and vegetables, sweet fruit that she was surprised to find out could be grown there, and medleys of spices and vegetables that left her mouth tingling with heat.

As the smells and sweet tastes faded, the booths became more about wares than food. There were beautiful clothes, rugs, exquisitely detailed figures, and what caught her eye first, booths of metal workers.

She handled the fine work gently, with an expert eye.

“You have an interest in metal work, your highness?” Kunzite asked.

“Venusians are well known for their handling of metals. We are the prime manufacturers in the solar systems. Almost all metal work you see in the solar system is done by Venusian hands.” The merchant shrunk at the mention of Venusian artistry. “But this work is exquisite. Such thin lines and so expertly curved.” She turned her attention to the merchant. “It seems we still have a few things to learn.”

He stuttered, flattered to be taken into such high esteem. “Thank you dhahabi.”

“You are most welcome. And I do believe that such fine craftsmanship should fetch quite an excellent price.” She cast a glance at her escort that he recognized immediately. Of course she wouldn’t have any local currency.

“Allow me to take care of this, Your Highness,” he said. He fished out several coins, handing them to the merchant, who thanked them over and over again as he passed on the fine piece.

Venus persisted that his thanks was not necessary but she accepted it all the same.

As they continued to walk and passersby whispered dhahabi behind their hands, she turned to the Sultan. “What does dhahabi mean? I seem to hear it quite a bit.”

The Sultan smiled. “It means golden haired one. My people are not accustomed to seeing such light hues to hair. Other than myself, of course. And I can assure you that they mean it in the highest respect.”

“Dhahabi,” she said to herself as she allowed the word to wrap around her tongue. “It has a lovely ring to it. It sounds like something one would call a lover.”

He looked away, to the sky. “I suppose it does.”

-

The rest of the market passed in a flurry of colours and wares. They watched dancers perform as well as a play about Vivaan and Harita put on by a group of children. She laughed at all of the right moments and applauded at the children’s efforts as they took their bows.

As they walked back to the palace, her hand lay over his again, in a way that only showed him as an escort, nothing more. Despite their privacy the night before, she yearned to speak with him again in that casual way she was so used to back in Elysium.

“I hope you enjoyed the day Lady Venus,” he said as they entered the gates and he lowered their hands.

“It was absolutely fascinating Your Majesty. Your kingdom, though I have only seen a small piece, is breathtaking.”

“Then I shall leave you to regain that breath until this evening. The desert is beautiful in the evening and I would hate to take your breath away again before you can regain it.”

Sure enough, the guards around them stiffened again ever so slightly and Venus wondered how they would react if they had known the truth of their relationship.

“That is very gracious of you,” she said. “But is it wise? I have heard perils of the desert without proper protection.”

“There are few people in this part of the desert, even fewer who could pose any harm. There are creatures out there that are far more deadly but this area of the desert is rather barren, even for them. And I’m sure I would be in the best hands with you to stay safe.”

“Then how can I possibly say no?”

He smiled. “Dinner will await you. We set out after that. I will make sure Sabaa brings you something appropriate to wear.”

He kissed her hand in the most gentlemanly of ways and bowed before following his advisers back into the palace. While she could not hear their words, she could feel the tension in them and she was sure they were already trying to convince him otherwise.

She grinned. She knew he could not be swayed and that they would only be wasting their words.

-

Despite Chibiusa’s earlier protests that this wasn’t the kind of story she wanted, she stared at her Auntie Minako with the wide eyes only a child with a broad imagination could have.

“Good,” Chibiusa said. “Those guards around are just ruining it.” She turned to Khaalid and pivoted her head back and forth to Minako. “Do they ever get to kiss?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Minako laughed at her niece’s pout but continued. “After dinner and a change of clothes, Venus went back down to meet the Sultan.”

-

The clothing she now wore was heavier than the ones she wore earlier and she wondered why he would choose such heavy clothes for her in this heat. Sabaa instructed her that she was to meet him by the east gate, near the stables. As she came up to the corner, she heard voices, slightly too raised for proper conversation.

“To go out into the market with a small escort is one thing, but to venture into the desert at night with no protection is quite another thing entirely.”

“We have discussed this.” The Sultan’s voice was barely raised above its usual volume but his tone demanded respect. Venus was actually a bit impressed at Taisir’s ability to stand toe to toe with him. He was either very confident or a fool. “An entourage is hardly necessary in the desert at night. Unless your worry is with the Princess herself.”

He flummoxed slightly before continuing. “I-we, she is hardly known in these parts. Can you be certain she is trustworthy?”

Venus did not break her stride as she rounded the corner. She preferred to face someone directly rather than eavesdrop, especially when the topic of conversation revolved around her.

“Good evening.”

All of the colour drained out of Taisir’s face as she appeared. “Your Highness, I apologize. I-”

Venus held up a hand. “There is no need for apologies. I understand your trepidation. I would feel the same way in regards to my Princess. You are merely looking out for his best interests. I was surprised when he suggested this excursion myself. And I swear to you, by my planet, my people, and my Princess that I will protect your Sultan.”

A long, silent moment passed before Taisir spoke again. “Thank you, Your Highness.”

She could tell that his worries were not gone but he was more intimidated by her than he was his own Sultan.

“That will be all for tonight. I will send someone to you when I have returned so you can be certain of my safety.”

Taisir nodded and bowed before making his exit.

Venus looked back at Kunzite and smiled. “Do you always cause him such worry?”

“Only when he is being far too cautious.” He held out his hand to her. “Shall we?”

She placed her hand in his. “We shall.”

He guided her into the stall where a camel awaited, tied, but laden with a large saddle and bags on either side.

Kunzite took the reins, pulling the camel’s head down. “This is Yazdan. He will be our guide for the evening.”

Venus took a hesitant step forward. The beast was larger than any horse she had seen in Elysium. His large lips flapped as Kunzite fed it a large pellet of something. He seemed friendly enough. She reached her hand forward and he guided her to the right part of his muzzle. Her fingers brushed bristly hairs and finally rested by his nose. He looked at her, as if he was judging her. He seemed content enough and Venus shifted her hand to scratch under his chin. Yazdan seemed to pause, which Venus followed suit. Then, with no warning, he spat at her feet. Venus could have sworn she felt ricochets of saliva hit her face.

“My apologies,” Kunzite said. “That is something you should know about them. They have a tendency to spit. But once we are on our way, that won’t be a problem.” He tugged on the reins, urging Yazdan to sit and he crouched obligingly. “Since this is your first time, it’s usually easier to mount when he’s crouched.

She took his offered hand and stepped onto the saddle. Before Kunzite could step onto the saddle behind her, Yazdan stood and Venus was thrown from the saddle to land directly on her face. To add insult to injury, he spat on the back of her head.

-

“That’s not very nice,” Chibiusa exclaimed.

Khaalid cast Minako a sidelong glance. “No, it’s not. It’s strange that I haven’t heard the version where the camel throws the Princess off and spits on her.”

“Well he did and it was very not nice of him.”

Before Minako could say anything else, Khaalid interrupted. “I think Auntie Minako has told enough of this part of the story. Maybe I should tell you what happens next.”

Minako grabbed back the large pink bunny as prepared ammunition and allowed him to continue.

-

The Sultan assisted the Princess into the saddle before climbing on behind her. As Yazdan rose to his feet, the Princess jerked but stayed in the saddle because Yazdan was a courteous camel and would make sure that his passengers were in good hands. He grabbed the reins and pulled her close.

As Yazdan took them through the gates and the Princess was sure there would be no prying ears, she broke the silence.

“So where are you taking me on this excursion?”

“To see a marvel. Now, you might want to brace yourself a bit.” Kunzite clicked his tongue and squeezed his legs, urging Yazdan to move faster. His arms wrapped tighter around Venus to keep her from shaking too much from the unfamiliar cadence of Yazdan’s trot. “I know it’s a bit uncomfortable but it is a bit of a ride and it’s best not to be out in the desert too late.”

She nodded. “I’ll be fine.”

The sun was beginning its descent but was still warm and Venus felt a bead of sweat down her face.

After quite a bit more pounding of Yazdan’s feet against the sand, Kunzite whispered, “We’re almost there.”

Sure enough, as Venus’ eyes adjusted, she could see something in the distance. As they grew closer, the view began to take shape. It looked to be an oasis. She could see palm trees and a building next to a body of water.

Yazdan slowed at Kunzite’s command and they approached the oasis slowly. The colours took shape and details became clearer. She could see the rings on the palm tree and round windows on the building. As they approached even closer, she saw that the building was coming out of the water. And as they entered the final stretch, she realized that it wasn’t a building at all. It was a ship. Or, at least, whatever was left of it.

The sun was just hitting the horizon as they arrived. Kunzite clicked his tongue and urged Yazdan down to his knees. After assisting Venus out of the saddle, she turned to survey the oasis before her. The water wasn’t a large body and the little she knew of ships told her that it would be impossible for a ship that was once so large to be able to sail in it.

“How in the Gods did a ship get all the way out here?”

He pulled a blanket out of one of the saddlebags. “It’s said that there was once a great sea here.”

“Which one is a sea again?”

“It’s the one that’s bigger than a lake but not quite as big as an ocean.” She nodded and waited for him to continue. “Legend says that hundreds of years ago, the Sultan kept too much water for himself. This was his own private reserve. There were guards surrounding it and no one was allowed to take a single drop. The Gods were angered by the Sultan’s selfishness and in only a few days, the sea disappeared, leaving only what you see as a monument to the Sultan’s selfishness. Other ships were on the sea but many have been lost to time. This is one of the only ones that remain.”

Venus stepped to the shipwreck and ran her hand along its hull. “What happened to those aboard?”

“Some stories say they made it back to the city. Others say they wandered the desert and tried to use the disappearing sea to quench their thirst.”

Venus’ lips turned down. She placed her hand to her lips and touched her hand to the wood. “I hope they found peace.”

Kunzite was moved by her compassion, even for those who passed centuries ago. He placed the blanket down and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there for some time, relishing in each other. Without the pressure to play the game when surrounded by others, they could relax and simply be close to each other. Their skin sizzled and he was intimately reminded of their…_talks_ from the prior evening.

The moment was interrupted, however, when Kunzite saw something on the horizon.

“Get in the ship.”

“What?” she asked, startled.

“There’s a crevice,” he said, pointing. “You can get in there.”

She knew him well enough that she should not argue and climbed into the dilapidated wreck. He followed close behind her, the blanket clutched in his hands.

“What is it?”

“A sandstorm. We’ll need to cover and wait for it to pass. Lay down.” He unfurled the blanket and pulled her close. “Tuck this side in around you and hold it down. We can’t let any sand in.”

She did as he said and tucked the blanket around them. “What about Yazdan?”

“He’ll be fine. He’s made to endure these kind of conditions. They’re not overly dangerous if you’re prepared for it. And this one does not appear to be very severe.”

Once the blanket was secured around them, he found himself very close to her.

“How can you tell?”

“Years of experience. You don’t grow up in the desert without being able to tell these things. Fortunately, this one shouldn’t last very long.”

“So now we wait?”

“Now we wait. I apologize for the unexpected turn of events.”

“It’s quite alright. As I said, a Venusian is always prepared for adventure. And I suppose being wrapped under a blanket with you is not the worst way things could unravel.”

Kunzite smiled and pulled her closer. “I suppose not.”

It was dark and very warm in their small shelter, but he didn’t mind being the close proximity in the slightest.

“So, did you ransack this ship as a child, and take its treasure?”

“Perhaps I ventured out here a few times, before my mother found out what I was up to and put a stop to it. But it was never for treasure. It was simply for the thrill of adventure.”

“I suppose we’ve landed ourselves in quite the adventure, haven’t we?”

Her tone was more serious than he expected and he knew she spoke of more than tonight.

“We have. And it has been worth it, despite some of the hardships.”

There had been so many close calls and Venus knew she should have put a stop to her Princess’ visits to Earth as soon as they began. But then she saw how the Princess of the Moon looked at the Prince of the Earth. She wasn’t the senshi of love for nothing.

“And they brought me you,” she said.

Kunzite smiled softly. The winds began their approach. Smaller gusts began to hit the ship where they took shelter and loose boards rattled against their nails. Venus winced as the winds grew stronger and Kunzite pulled her closer. They were safe from sandstorms and prying eyes and could let go of all their duties, their games and walls that they had to build around everyone else. He leaned in to kiss her. But just as their lips were about to meet, a fiery pain spread through his ankle and his head bowed.

He grimaced, being careful not to loosen his grip on the blanket.

“Kunzite, what’s wrong?”

“Don’t move,” he said through clenched teeth. He glanced down at his feet and saw exactly what he suspected crawling around his feet.

Venus followed his gaze. “What is that?”

“A scorpion.” He grimaced again and pushed it away with the sole of his shoe.

“What happened?”

“Do you remember the yellow and black bugs I told you about in Elysium? The ones I told you to leave alone?” She nodded and he continued. “There are desert versions of that. They sting when they feel threatened. It’s not dangerous but it’s not exactly pleasant either,” he said through his teeth.

“What can I do?”

“Until this storm passes, nothing.”

The storm was in full blast. The blanket around them tried to escape with the winds that blew through the cracks of the ship. They could feel sand as it pelted the blanket around them and all they could do was wait.

Venus felt the moments pass like hours as she watched his face grimace and his teeth clench. Once the winds quieted and silence could be heard again, Kunzite pulled off the blanket and threw it aside.

“Follow me.”

As he crawled toward the hole they entered from, Venus saw the red welt on his foot and sucked in a breath.

The two emerged and Kunzite pulled himself to his feet. After a few awkward steps, Venus jumped to his side and pulled his arm over her shoulder.

“Where do you need to go?”

He pointed. “To the water. It needs to be washed.”

The two hobbled to the water’s edge and Venus set him down. He plunged his foot into the water and sighed in relief.

“There’s a small package in Yazdan’s left saddlebag.”

She nodded and was back quickly with what he asked for, unwrapping it as she walked. He reached for it as she approached but she ignored him, crouching at his feet.

“You can-”

“No.”

“I can do it my-”

“No,” she repeated. “You’re injured and I’m here so I am going to look after it. Just tell me if there’s anything specific to be done.”

He accepted defeat and leaned back. “No. It just needs a wash and then to soak in the water.”

She worked silently, slowly, and took care with her pressure around the sting.

“Does it hurt very much?”

He chuckled. “Only a bit worse than when Nephrite bit me.”

“Nephrite bit you?”

“When we were young. It was one of the few times I got the upper hand in combat. He was undefeated against all of us. When I flipped him over, he panicked and bit my hand. I was so surprised, I let go and he pinned me. He still counts it as a win because an enemy could use their teeth in real battle.”

“That sounds like something he would do,” she laughed. She dipped his foot back into the water. “Better?”

“Much. Thank you. I should let it soak for a bit. I’ll visit the healer when we return. Hopefully I can avoid my advisers. I’m sure they would burst something if they knew this happened.”

Venus didn’t even try to bite back the teasing grin on her face. “You would lock Endymion in his room if an unfamiliar dog licked his hand.”

“Because he is far too reckless. I believe the proof of that lies in his visits with your Princess.”

Venus raised her chin a little higher. “Because she is adventurous. A trait it seems that you have in common with her.”

“I am not reckless.”

“Really? So traipsing around the desert and being bit by creatures is not considered reckless on Earth?”

“Firstly, I was stung. Not bit. There is a difference. Secondly, yes. It is completely different. Serenity was not familiar with Earth, where I am very familiar with the desert. Why else do you think I would bring supplies for a sting? Did you think I would have a bath out here?”

Her smile spoke of…other things when he mentioned a bath. “It certainly wouldn’t be the strangest thing we’ve done together.”

-

“Minako, you’re interrupting the story,” Khaalid sighed.

Minako shrugged innocently. “I just thought I would fill in some things I thought you might leave out.”

“Well that would be very odd to take a bath in the desert. The Sultan even said so.”

Chibiusa piped in, “That would be really weird. Wouldn’t sand get everywhere?”

Minako winked so Chibiusa couldn’t see. “Yes it would.”

“Anyways…” Khaalid continued, blushing.

-

The Sultan’s comment about taking a bath seemed to stun the Princess into silence as she would never make clandestine remarks.

The sun was getting low. The desert sky filled with colour and he marveled at it. Sunsets were the most beautiful in the desert and Elysium could never quite compare.

“So what now?” she asked.

“We should retrieve the blanket. We’ll need it soon. Desert nights aren’t exactly warm.”

He stood up but Venus urged him to sit back down. “For the last time, you’re injured. I am perfectly capable of getting it.”

She walked back to the shipwreck and climbed in. He, meanwhile, got to his feet to check on Yazdan. The camel seemed no worse for the wear after the storm and laid down near the water. He simply flapped his lips as if he was not pummeled by sand just a short bit ago. He slid his shoe back on and walked carefully over the shipwreck.

Venus emerged back out, blanket in tow. But when she pulled herself out, she found herself stuck.

“Are you in need of some assistance?” he asked with a grin.

“You are supposed to be resting. Not walking on a fresh wound.” He was silent and, after a few more attempts to extricate herself, her shoulders sagged. “I believe my outfit is snagged.” She tugged herself again and both of them heard the rip of fabric as she fell back to the ground, her face full of sand.

-

“And the Princess tugged and pulled until the fabric ripped loose and she landed face first in the sand.”

Minako glared at Khaalid. “And then the camel spat on her again?”

“Did he?” Chibiusa asked, eyes alight with imagination.

“Of course not. Yazdan was a good camel and would never spit on someone he was charged to protect.”

“Well, it’s very strange that the princess would trip over herself.”

“Yeah Uncle Khaa. Why is she so clumsy now?”

Khaalid smirked. “Well, there are quite a few odd things in this story. Camels spitting on princesses, princesses tripping over their own skirts and eating everything at a market…the Princess is a very interesting character.”

Minako puffed out her cheeks. “The Princess is an elegant, otherworldly goddess. She would never trip over her own hem. I think Uncle Khaa has told enough of the story. It’s my turn now.”

-

The Princess stepped out of the ship with all the grace one would expect from her title. The blanket was folded carefully in her arms. “I told you to rest your foot.”

“And I will tell you that I am feeling much better thanks to your care. Now, the blanket?”

She handed it over. He opened it up, shook it out, and draped it around her shoulders. She was thankful for it and the clothes she was given. It was beginning to get a bit chilly. “I can’t possibly send you back to your Princess if you catch a cold.”

“What about you? I promised Taisir I would bring you back unharmed. I seem to have already failed in that. I can’t send you back ill either.”

He smiled and shifted the blanket’s corners around him as well. It really was quite large and wrapped around himself and back around Venus.

“I think that should suffice.” The two smiled and Kunzite placed his forehead against hers and sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“About what?”

“A sand storm and scorpion sting aren’t exactly what I had in mind for this evening. I wanted to show you the beauty of the desert.”

She pulled away ever so slightly and turned so her back was against his chest. “You have. This sunset is beautiful. And the way the light hits the sand. I can see why you are happy to call this land your home.”

The sun was almost below the horizon. The stars began to appear and the princess quickly found her home planet, kissed her fingers and released it to her people.

“Venus, am I correct?”

“Yes.”

“On Earth, we call it the morning star, or the evening star. It’s one of the first stars to appear in the evening and the last to disappear in the morning. My people may call you dhahabi but to me, you will always be that star. Heralding in the dawn and guiding the way. The brightest in the sky.”

She tilted her head to look at him. “Are you trying to make me swoon?”

He tightened his arms around her waist. “Is it working?”

“If I was a Terran, perhaps. But when you compliment the Goddess of Love, there should be actions to accompany such words.”

Kunzite smirked and twisted her hips so she faced him again. Without a word, he pulled her in and kissed her.

-  
“Finally!” Chibiusa exclaimed. She had been clutching the sheets tightly until then. She let it go in relief and threw her arms above her head. “I knew there had to be a kiss. Was it a long one? Mommy and daddy give each other long kisses sometimes.”

Minako smiled, fully prepared that she was about to amaze her niece. “It was even longer!”

“Whoa. That’s really long.”

Minako could see Khaalid eyeing her. She knew he was ready to jump in if she got too inappropriate again. And, although she could tell the story of how the Princess and the Sultan returned and spent the night in each other’s arms again, she suspected she would be cut off.

“That’s right. It was a super romantic kiss with stars overhead and two people who were very in love. That makes the kiss even better, when you’re in love.”

“But how did the Princess get to Earth? You said she was from Venus. That’s really far. And how did she know the Sultan?”

Khaalid interrupted. “Those are stories for another night.” He pulled up the sheets and gently coerced her back onto her pillow.

She grabbed Khaalid’s hand, as if to fight him against going to bed. “But you haven’t finished the story. Can I hear the end first?”

“Very well,” he replied. He picked up a small camel plush animal and moved it rhythmically as if it was walking all on its own. “The Princess and the Sultan went back to the palace and Yazdan was put back to the stable. He was, of course, a generous camel and allowed the Princess to scratch his muzzle before leaving him with a fresh pile of grass and oats to eat. Then the Sultan escorted the Princess back to her room and said goodnight with a chaste kiss on her wrist.”

“Ahem,” Minako coughed a bit too loudly.

The room paused for a moment and all eyes turned to Minako.

“Something in your throat darling?”

Minako smirked from behind the large pink bunny still in her lap. She knew that he only used that term of endearment when he wanted to berate her. “A bit of saliva went down the wrong way. Please continue.”

Chibiusa stared between the two of them, wondering if the story would shift storytellers again.

“The next day,” Khaalid continued, “the Sultan awoke, alone in his bed, with a sad heart. He knew the Princess would be leaving today and he did not know when he would see her again. He greatly enjoyed her company. After bathing and dressing, he met her in the courtyard to say farewell. He wanted to dine with her again but knew that she already had breakfast in her room. In the desert, it was always best to travel before the sun got too hot.”

“How do the Princess and the Sultan know each other, Uncle Khaa? You never told that part.”

Minako sat the bunny aside and took the little princess by her toes. “The Princess and the Sultan both had very important people that they had to look after. And the people that they took care of met and fell in love. That’s how the Princess and the Sultan met each other too. And that’s how they fell in love.”

“So why do they have to pretend they don’t know each other?”

Minako sighed, unsure of how to explain the complex, political state of the Silver Millennium and Earth. She looked to Khaalid and he nodded.

“Because they came from places that didn’t like each other very much,” Khaalid said. “But the Princess was invited down to get to know the land. It’s called a gesture of good will.”

“Why couldn’t the places be friends? Did they become friends?”

Minako and Khaalid shared a concerned look. Khaalid’s was the first to soften as he found the words. “They did become friends but it took a very long time.”

“But the Princess and the Sultan kissed goodbye before she left, right?”

“No, they didn’t,” Minako said. “But they had a really long kiss in the desert and that was enough to show how much they loved each other and to say goodbye.”

-

Venus traced her hand against the stone as she descended the stairs. Despite her short visit, she had already grown rather attached to the city. The warmth, the sand, the friendly faces all reminded her of her home planet and she vowed then and there to visit her family and people soon.

Sabaa walked by her side, carrying a small vase of Royal Jasmine buds. She explained that buds were chosen so that the Princess could enjoy them even as they bloomed.

Though Venus knew she could find her way to the courtyard herself, Sabaa’s presence was welcome. She was a lovely girl and, while she thanked her for her attentiveness before they left her room, she wanted to send a gift along to thank her properly.

She stepped into the courtyard and, despite the early hour, the air was already warm. Guards were placed around the courtyard, several of whom were placed by the Sultan’s side. Only Haatim was present to see her off and she wondered if Taisir and Fadee were too intimidated by her presence by her arrival to see her off.

“Do you always see off your guests personally?” she asked as she stepped in front of him.

“Only when they represent the Silver Alliance.”

“Well that is very gracious of you. I would like to thank you for allowing me to visit. Truly, your land is stunning. I will report back to the Queen and I’m sure an opportunity for our kingdoms to meet again will be in the future.”

“Your Queen’s generosity is appreciated and I look forward to receiving the offer.”

Venus turned her attention to the man at Kunzite’s side. “Your Sultan is generous and has a good heart. I’m sure you have had a hand in that as well. Thank you for being so hospitable.”

“It has been an honour for you to stay in our city, Your Highness.”

“Well then, until we meet again.” Venus looked only at Kunzite as she said her goodbye. She knew it would be some time before he would be able to return to Elysium and she wished for it to be sooner.

“Safe travels,” Kunzite replied.

Venus could see the same turmoil in his eyes that she felt in her heart. Their time together these past few days were wonderful and she would cherish them until she saw him again. She climbed into the carriage, the vase of buds in her lap and the driver closed the door behind her.

-

“Then,” Minako continued, “they shared a look that only the two of them knew before her carriage swept her away so that she could go back home.”

“And they lived happily ever after, right?” Chibiusa asked with a smile on her face.

“It took a long time,” Minako said. She slid her hand across the bed to take Khaalid’s hand in her own. “But yes, they got to live happily ever after.”

“Why did it take so long? Tell me more.”

“We’ll tell you the whole thing one day,” Minako said. “But it’s too long for tonight.”

Chibiusa stuck out her lower lip. “But I wanna know!”

Kunzite placed the camel down and patted Chibiusa’s head. “Auntie Minako is right. And you need to sleep.” He pulled the covers over her shoulders and tucked in her sheets.

Minako pulled the flowers and pins out of Chibiusa’s hair and set them on the dresser. “We’ll send mommy and daddy in to say goodnight to you too.

Her lower lip retreated most of the way back but she still had the tiniest pout on her face. “Okay. Goodnight Uncle Khaa. Goodnight Auntie Minako.”

Minako kissed her niece’s forehead and Khaalid tucked the camel in next to Chibiusa. “Goodnight,” they both said.

Minako turned out the light as they left and almost walked right into Usagi and Mamoru.

“That was a very interesting story,” Mamoru said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

“I liked the part where they said goodnight with a handshake,” Usagi said, a knowing smile on her face.

Minako smiled right back. “Yes. It was very age appropriate.”

Mamoru’s brow narrowed ever so slightly. “Yes, it’s a good thing Khaalid took over the story at that point. It sounded like you were going to say something…different.”

“Not at all,” Minako replied with a bit too much innocence in her voice. “Anyway, it’s getting late. I’m sure you want to say goodnight to your little girl before she falls fast asleep, dead to the world, just like her mother.”

Before they could be any argument over it, Minako took Khaalid’s hand and tugged him away. “Goodnight you two!” she called back over her shoulder.

Once they were out of earshot, he pulled Minako to a stop. “What were you going to say before I interrupted? Surely you weren’t going to tell Chibiusa what really happened that night.”

“Of course not,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “I was going to say that they spent all night snuggling. Which is sort of true. Just…a much more energetic snuggle.”

Khaalid glanced around to make sure no one was listening. You really couldn’t be too careful with all the senshi living under one roof. “If I recall correctly, I had to talk you out of tying me to the bed.”

“It would have been adventerous.”

“And extremely difficult to explain if someone had walked in. You would have looked like you were torturing me.”

“You’ve never complained about it before.”

He neither confirmed nor denied the statement and, instead, continued walking to their room, his hand still in hers.

“Yazdan was a good camel, you know.”

“Fine. So he didn’t actually spit on me. But he wanted to. I could see it in his eyes.”

“That’s just the look every camel has.”

“At least my exaggerations weren’t insulting to you. Ran around the market eating everything I could see, did I?”

“Yes. That’s how I remember it.”

“And snagging my outfit and falling on my face in the sand?”

Khaalid smirked and cupped his chin in mock thought. “Didn’t you? Well, I could have sworn that you did. I suppose one of our memories must be hazy.”

“Yes. Yours,” she said, poking him in the side.

They reached their door and Khaalid reached for the handle. Instead, his hands slipped around her waist and he pulled her close. “I suppose you’ll have to remind me then. You mentioned something about how you were going to tie me to the bed that night?” He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, “How exactly would that have gone?”

Shivers ran down her spine, like every time he caught her off guard. She kissed his lips and unwound his arms from her waist to tug on one of his hands and pull him inside.

“Show, don’t tell. Did no one ever teach you that?”

They slipped into their room and softly closed the door behind them.


End file.
